moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Battalion Drill and Ceremonies Handbook
Acknowledgements Marshal Theodora Ke'tar General Grayloth Ke'tar Sergeant Jack Baifers Corporal Aralieass Delamond, et al.Elements adapted and inspired from the Stormwind Army Field Manual. "'''Courageous and Faithful to the Crown,' 'Let us carry the burdens,' 'so others may life safe and sound."' - Anonymous soldier = Anatomy of a Drill Command = ---- A drill command is an oral order. Most drill commands have two parts, the preparatory command and the command of execution. Preparatory Command The preparatory command explains what the movement will be. Military Training Instructors often call this the "thinking command." It allows the individual performing the drill movement to form a mental picture of the movement and to ''ready themselves for execution. In "Forward, MARCH," the preparatory command is Forward. Execution Command The execution command follows the preparatory command. The execution command explains when the movement will be carried out. In "Forward, MARCH," the command of execution is MARCH. Note: In certain commands, the preparatory command and the command of execution are combined. = Basic Drill Commands = ---- The basic drill commands will be listed here. Remember that the members of any formation must respond in unison to the commands given. All commands are to be carried out as swiftly as possible. Be efficient. Attention A drawn out call to ATTENTION, where "Atten" is the preparatory command, and "tion!" is the execution command. Standard during drills and parade. This command is the base upon which all other drill commands are issued. When the command "ATTENTION" is called, all members of a military detail or platoon must snap to attention in one count. The proper way to stand at attention is to have heels together and feet at a 45 degree angle, one's head and chest will be lifted, and their shoulders back. Arms are to be hung naturally with thumbs aliening with the trousers, fingers curled, as if gripping a roll of coins. Ones head and eyes must be caged forward. Keep in mind one will not be moving nor speaking while in this position. If called while "At EASE" a soldier must first pop to "Parade REST" first. The prepatory command will always be a reference to the formation you are standing in, for instance, "Platoon, Atten-TION!" Platoon being the preparatory command. Parade Rest The position of "Parade REST," is a modified position of attention. It is often called for uniform inspections or presentations. The position of "PARADE REST" is a one count movement from the position of attention or position of "At EASE." To move to this position one must spread their legs shoulder width apart, feet at a 45 degree angle. Both hands will be placed behind the back, right over left, fingers straight. Both arms will be bent so that "windows" are visible between one's arms and sides. Head and eyes must still remain caged in this position as it is still technically a modified position of attention. This also means that there will be no movements or talking. At Ease The position of AT EASE is a more relaxed stance. This command may also be given when you are not in ranks, for instance, if a room were to be called to attention an officer might say "At EASE" so that soldiers may continue with their duties. To move to this position is relativity simple, a soldier must keep their right foot planted, other than this they may adjust as they please, keep in mind that talking is still not permitted in this position. At Rest The position of "At REST" is a totally relaxed stance, this command is the same as "At EASE," the only difference being that a soldier may speak while standing in this position. Draw Arms On the command of "DRAW ARMS," unsheathe your weapon and prepare yourself for combat. This command is strictly for combat reasons, if a soldier is unarmed they will fall in behind armed personal. Present Arms On the command of "PRESENT, ARMS," a soldier is to unsheathe their weapon and hold it against their right shoulder. In an unarmed drill, this is taken as an order to salute. A soldier will hold their salute until given the order "Order, ARMS." Order Arms On the command of ORDER, ARMS, a soldier is to sheath their weapon. If a soldier is unarmed they will take move back to the position of attention, cutting away their arm down the middle of their body. Covers On Upon the command "Covers, ON," a soldier will adorn their head gear. Always remember, a cover is never permitted inside, their are few exceptions to this rule, if a soldier is in an order within the ranks of the King's Army that permits such as thing it will be gone over for that soldier in their briefing. You will Covers Off Upon the command of "Covers, OFF," a soldier will remove their cover or head gear, placing it under their left arm pit or hanging it from either their cloak or belt loop. The reason a soldier will keep it under their left arm is so that they may salute with their right. Always remember, a cover is never permitted inside, their are few exceptions to this rule, if a soldier is in an order within the ranks of the King's Army that permits such a thing it will be gone over for that soldier in their briefing. A big exception for this rule is for a solider appointed to guard duty. Dismissed An order dictating an end to the drill or parade session, whereupon soldiers are free to carry out their business. A soldier will leave the drill area promptly. = Formation Commands = ---- Any and all commands relating to the maintenance of formations will be listed here. Fall In On the command "Fall, IN," the single soldier or group of soldiers commanded are to join a specified formation or form a new Platoon formation if the formation is unspecified. All soldiers of equal or lower rank to the commanding soldier are expected to follow the order and fall into the formation immediately. The soldier who called the formation can request individuals to "Fall OUT" of the formation to assist in maintaining the formation. The formation commander can pass leadership of the formation to another soldier, saluting afterwards. Fall Out Upon the command FALL OUT, leave your position in ranks but remain nearby. On the command FALL IN, resume your place in ranks, and come to attention. About-Face This command is for soldiers to make a one-hundred-eighty degree pivot to face the opposite direction, followed by automatic resumption of the position of attention. When making the turn a soldier will always turn to their right. Right/Left Face This command is given to soldiers so they may pivot ninety degrees in the indicated direction, followed by automatic resumption of the stance of attention. Both of these commands are two count movements. Dress and Cover While in organized formations, individuals must maintain their dress, cover, interval, and distance. This command may be called if soldiers must adjust the following: Dress Alignment with the person to the side. Cover Alignment with the person in front. Interval Space between the person(s) to the side. Distance Space between the person in front. Marching Marching refers to the organized, uniformed, steady and rhythmic practice of walking forward at attention, whether it be alone or in formation. Forward, March The order to begin marching, covering on the soldier to the front. Soldiers in the front of the formation are to dress to the man to their immediate right. When the command "Forward, MARCH," is given, all soldiers in the formation will simultaneously begin marching, all stepping off with their left foot. While marching, all soldiers must maintain their D.C.I.D, better known as Dress, cover, interval, and distance. Halt Orders the Section, Platoon, Company, etc... to cease marching. A halt order must be executed on the right foot. After the command of execution, HALT, is given, all soldiers in the formation will take and extra step before bringing both feet together to resume the position of attention, only now stationary. Double Time Order given to initiate a jog in loose formation. Where usually the cadence for marching is 120 beats per second, it is instead a quickened 180 beats minute. : Category:The Fighting Fifth Category:Documents Category:Books